Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste collection devices. More specifically, the present invention provides a pet waste disposal apparatus having an elongated shaft having a handle at a first end thereof and a base at a second end thereof, wherein a removable cartridge with a plurality of tines for impaling waste is removably securable to said base of said disposal apparatus. In this way, the cartridge can be disposed of after it has been used to collect pet waste thereon.
Cleaning pet waste can be an arduous and unsanitary task. Most pet owners often resort to carrying around small plastic bags in order to manually pick up and dispose of pet waste. This can be quite unsanitary and can cause feces and other debris to contact the hands or clothing of the pet owner. Some pet owners may use devices that can pick up pet waste in a shovel-like manner, however these devices need to be cleaned of pet waste after every use which can be undesirable and impractical. Further, it can be difficult to pick up pet waste using a scooping motion, preventing the pet owner from being able to clean up all of the pet waste. Thus, a device for allowing user to more easily collect pet waste without having to contact the pet waste with his or her hands is desired.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pet waste disposal apparatuses. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to pet waste disposal devices for scooping pet waste from the ground. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Some devices include claw-like structures for picking up pet waste and disposing of it thereafter. However, these devices are intended to be reused and can become quite dirty and unsanitary. Further, the claw-like portion requires daily cleaning and sanitizing as pet waste becomes stuck thereon. Other devices provide spike-like structures for impaling pet waste; however it becomes difficult to remove the pet waste from the spikes and requires manual removal of the pet waste from the spikes in order to later reuse the device.
Thus, there exists a need for a new and improved pet waste disposal apparatus having an elongated and adjustable handle and a base to which disposable cartridges with a plurality of tines can be removably attached. In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pet waste disposal devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.